


Winter Nights

by stryniqht



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Beomgyu is a sweetheart, Choi Soobin is an angel, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai are basically us, Fluff, Kang Taehyun is stubborn, M/M, Texting, mutual crushing, they’re all in high school, uwu, yeobin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stryniqht/pseuds/stryniqht
Summary: hello there, here’s some context before you start reading !grades:Kai: freshmanTaehyun: sophomoreBeomgyu: sophomoreSoobin: juniorYeonjun: seniorsetting:‘tis a cold winter atmosphere—let’s say this happens in NY and the season is winter lmao





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello there, here’s some context before you start reading !
> 
> grades: 
> 
> Kai: freshman  
Taehyun: sophomore  
Beomgyu: sophomore  
Soobin: junior  
Yeonjun: senior
> 
> setting: 
> 
> ‘tis a cold winter atmosphere—  
let’s say this happens in NY and the season is winter lmao

_ **1.1** _

“and Choi Beomgyu you’re with Kang Taehyun, with that class is dismissed”

As if on time, the bell rang signally the start of lunch. Accompanied by the bell’s ringing was a chime by Taehyun’s cell phone.

_ _

_ **[ Kai, Taehyun ]** _

_ **12 : 21** _

**Kaiuty: **how’s your day going ¿? ^_−☆

**Kittae: **got a new project so guess that’ll take all my free time now ~_~;

**Kaiuty: **aww poor hyung ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

**Kittae: **no cry, it’s my last project anyways  
** Kittae: **( T_T)＼(^-^ )

_ _

“ Excuse me, Taehyun ? ”

The brunet’s gaze lifted towards the direction of the voice which had called him. “ Ah yes, Beomgyu ? ”

“ I was wondering if we could exchange contact info, to set a date for us to work on the project we got paired up for. ” The blonde boy sat backwards in the empty seat ahead of Taehyun, leaning against the cold window glass and smiled while handing him his own cell phone. He looked like an angel.

“ Oh sure ! I’m actually free this sunday, ” Taehyun responded while typing on the latter’s phone.

“ I’ll just text you my address and a time then. ”

Taehyun hummed in agreement and just as quickly Beomgyu appeared, he left. Turning back to his cell phone screen, Taehyun was greeted by 15+ messages of Kai and 2 of an unknown number.

_ _

_ **[ ???, Taehyun ]** _

_ **12 : 37** _

**???: **hello  
** ???: **this is Beomgyu btw !

**Taehyunie: **oh hi

**Beomgyu: **so I was thinking, around 4:00~ you could come over ?

**Taehyunie: **sure, just shoot me an address ^-^b

**Beomgyu: ** _[ location ]_

**Taehyunie: **tyty

_ _

_ **[ Kai, Taehyun ]** _

_ **12 : 42** _

**Kaiuty: **Taehyun  
** Kaiuty: **Taehyun  
** Kaiuty: **TaEhYuN  
** Kaiuty: **cOME BACK ( ◞‸◟)  
** Kaiuty:** I’m telling Yeonjun hyung on you

**Kittae: **no please I beg for mercy

**Kaiuty: **wHaT tOoK yOu sO LoNg

**Kittae:** i was talking to someone

**Kaiuty: **wHO’S SO SPECIAL THAT YOU HAD TO IGNORE ME

**Kittae: **the pretty boy from my class

**Kaiuty: **you’re finally making progress—  
** Kaiuty: **WHAT’D Y’ALL TALK ABOUT SPILL !! ( ˘^˘ )

**Kittae: **oh would you look at the time gotta blast

**Kaiuty: **hYUNG COME BACK

**Kittae: **we got paired up for my project, nothing special lmao

**Kaiuty: **ʕʘ‿ʘʔ  
** Kaiuty: **this isn’t enough content smh

『 ★ 』

The rest of the school day went by like a breeze, a few hellos to acquaintances here and there during each passing period. By the end of the day, Taehyun had two small assignments that could easily be finished in an hour or two and a bundled up Kai who’s been bombarding the poor brunet with questions.

“ So you got his number, you’re going to his home this weekend and still don’t call that progress ?? ”

“ Yes Kai, it’s just a project for class. ”

“ iTs JusT a PrOjEcT fOr CLaSs ~ ! oW WHAT WAS THAT FOR ! ”

“ disrespecting your hyung. ”

“ fiiiine I’ll just get Soobin hyung and Yeonjun hyung’s opinions ”

“ wh- nO ”

“ phone’s already calling ~ ”

_“ wassap Ning ”_

“ whatcha doinnn ”

_“ hanging out with Soobin ”_

“ oh great so I have a ques— ”

“ iGNORE HIM YEONJUN HYUNG ”

_“ oh heyy Tae ! why ? what’s wrong ? ”_

“ yeah Taehyun hyung, what’s wrong with updating the squad about your love life progress— sTOP ABUSING ME I’LL CALL THE COPS NEXT ! ”

_“ oH MY SOOBIN DO YOU HEAR THIS ”_

_“ yes, I do. So Tae did you make the first move now ? ”_

“ nahh it was Tae’s crush who did- ”

“ we just got paired up for a project and I’m going to his house to work on it, that’s all. Y’all so dramatic ”

_“ bOO WHAT KIND OF CONTENT IS THIS ? LEMME GET A REFUND SIR ! ”_

“ THAT’S WHAT I SAID ! ”

“ anyways have fun hanging out good day ”

_“ bUT— ”_

And the call ended. To the boys’ surprise, they made it safely to Taehyun’s home.

“ Well bye Taehyun hyung ! Text if ya need anything at anytime ! ”

“ Alright, don’t catch a cold and don’t stay up late ”

They both waved their goodbyes and Kai disappeared around the corner to his own home, with only snow footprints indicating his disappearance. Taehyun on the other hand walked inside to warm up.

『 ★ 』

As Taehyun facetimed Kai, someone else was a little panicked about the boys’ meet up.

_ **[ Beomgyu, Yeonjun, & Soobin ]** _

_ **23 : 10** _

**Beomie: **then he used an eMOJICON IT WAS ADORABLE ˃̵ᴗ˂̵

**Junnie: **I seriously thought Soobin was  
the definition of whipped, guess it be like that sometimes

**Binnie:** i feel attacked

**Beomie: **LiStEn, iTs mY rAnTiNg HoUrs

**Binnie: **yes ofc continue

**Junnie: **or you could sleep so you don’t look tragic 

**Beomie: **YOU’RE RIGHT G’NIGHT GAYS ILY


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the italics is when someone is thinking btw !

** _1.2_ **

** _[ Beomgyu, Yeonjun, & Soobin ]_ **

** _1 : 34_ **

**Beomie: **what do I wear-

**Junnie: **clothes is a pretty good option, can’t go wrong with that

**Beomie: **meanie

**Binnie: **it shouldn’t matter what you wear, what matters is your personality <3

**Beomie: **you’re literally always dressed to impress when Yeonjun hyung is around

**Beomie: **i mean, gotta blast 

**Binnie: **i breathed

**Junnie: **wh

  


** _[ Yeonjun, Soobin ]_ **

** _1 : 46_ **

**Junnie ˃̵ᴗ˂̵:** explain, i’m lost

**Bunny: **no

**Junnie ˃̵ᴗ˂̵:** but i thought you loved me

**Bunny: **no u

**Junnie ˃̵ᴗ˂̵:** poopie head

  


『 ★ 』

  


_ “ 15:56 ” _ is what Beomgyu’s cell phone screen read. _ “ did I send him the right address ? today’s sunday, right? is he late ? wait I said 4ish— when is 4ish ? does he know when— ” _Two soft knocks interrupted the blond’s thoughts.

“ hello ? is this the Choi’s household ? ”

“ yes ! coming ! ”

_ “ how should I greet him ? should I have made drinks ? oh shoot I should’ve— ” _

Upon opening the front door, Beomgyu was greeted by a pink nosed Taehyun due to the cold weather. “ come in, it’s freezing outside. ” is all Beomgyu could really say but continued to stare as Taehyun removed his soft looking coat, scarf, and boots. Under the coat, the brunet wore a cream knit sweater paired with some overalls and topped off with his usual fluffy like hairstyle. _ “ was he suddenly a model now or did he always have to be so effortlessly stunning ?! ” _

“ we can work in my room, it’s warmer there ”

“ mm okay ”

The two boys walked to Beomgyu’s room in silence. Although the blond felt a gaze on him, he shook it off and opened his bedroom door and felt a splash of warmth hit him. Reluctantly, they both sat on Beomgyu’s bed and started brainstorming ideas for their project.

  


『 ★ 』

  


_ “ 21:35 ” _read Beomgyu’s alarm clock. The boys were so busy working on their assignment that they only realized they completely skipped dinner once Taehyun’s tummy made a soft growl.

“ hungry ? ”

“ apparently, ” Taehyun sighed. 

“ stay here I’ll bring something to eat. ”

“ wait um where are your parents ? ”

“ oh ! didn’t I tell you ? they’re out for the weekend, they’ll probably come back on tuesday or something. ”

_ “ no wonder the house was so quiet, ” _Taehyun thought. “ ahh okay then. ”

While Beomgyu paced around the kitchen in search of something they could eat, Taehyun stood up and looked around the bedroom. There was a decent sized desk in the corner, a closet near it, a door which he would assume was a bathroom opposite of the bed, and a window next to the bed. Climbing back on the bed to face the window, heavy snow was falling outside. It looked like a winter wonderland, similar to the kinds you’d see in a film, snow covered grass and lampposts illuminating the streets which were surprisingly empty.

“ I could only find cookies and hot chocolate, it’s not even hot too ”

The brunet jumped slightly at the honey like voice coming from behind. “ that’s fine, I’m not picky. ” As the boys ate silently, outside the snow got heavier and heavier.

  


『 ★ 』

  


“ what time is it ? ”

Beomgyu turned to his cell phone screen, “ its, oh, its 22:48,, ”

“ wait seriously ? ”

“ yeah, ” the blond snapped his fingers and beamed, “ I’ve got an idea ! why don’t you sleep over, it’s too late for you to walk home and it snowed a lot too. ”

Taehyun blankly stared and thought about his limited choices for a minute. “ okay, I'll let my parents know I'll be staying then. ”

Beomgyu’s heart fluttered, “ I’ll get you a change of clothes, sleeping comfortably is important. ”

“ you don’t have to- ” but Beomgyu had already opened his closet and started rummaging through it.

A few minutes passed before a _ “ here you go, hopefully it fits, ” _was heard. Hesitantly taking the clothes from soft hands, Taehyun thanked Beomgyu. His assumption of what would be Beomgyu’s bathroom was correct once he was directed there to change. Once changed, there was a problem, who would sleep on the bed and who would sleep on the floor. Beomgyu kept insisting Taehyun sleep on the bed since he’s a guest but Taehyun explained that he wouldn’t mind sleeping on the floor, it was Beomgyu’s home after all. Minutes passed and they both grew tired of arguing. 

“ let’s just both sleep on my bed, we’ll both get what we want ”

“ yeah okay, it’s really late too ”

The boys said their goodnights and collapsed on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed the day they were meeting up because why not ( ˘з˘)


	3. Chapter 3

** _1.3_ **

Warm. Soft. A few rays of sunlight that seeped through the grey clouds kissed the boys’ faces. The first to open their eyes was Taehyun. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he felt something around his waist and maybe hair on his  _ nape _ ? _ Was he still dreaming ? How’d he get here, this wasn’t his room ? _

That’s when it hit him, his was still over at Beomgyu’s, he fell asleep on the bed with him. He gently turned around, in order to not wake up the latter next to him. _ “ oh no, he's even more charming up close than a few feet away… ”  _

Who knows how much time passed, minutes, could have been hours if we’re being honest before Beomgyu’s eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the scenery before him. A soft hue bloomed on both of their cheeks once everything was processed.

“ I am so sorry— ”

“ it’s okay, it’s okay. ”

Awkwardly standing beside opposition sides of the bed, the time was finally noticed by a glance from the blond who was shifting glances all over his room just to not look at the brunet’s eyes. 

“ it’s 10:45 ”

“ wait, ” the two then said in unison, “ school started a few hours ago. ”

Wide eyed, they ran downstairs to slip on their boots and coats, to prepare for the bolt to their high school which was a decent amount of blocks away.

Panting, Taehyun burst through the classroom door, as quietly as possible ( can you even do that ?? ) and Beomgyu right behind him. 

“ nice of you to show up you two ! ” The teacher turned around as they sat down. “ care to explain the sudden tardiness ? ”

“ it won’t happen again, sir. ” was stated in union again.

And the class resumed.

  
  
  


『 ★ 』

  
  
  


“ and that’s what’s what happened. ”

“ hm yeah, didn’t know a ‘ casual sleepover ’ included spooning. ”

“ Kai I swear if you point one more thing out I’ll— ”

“ okay then before I go hide behind Soobin over there I'll just quickly point out that I’m pretty sure those clothes you have on aren’t yours. OKAY CYA LATER ! ” and the teen bolted towards his hyung’s table

“ wait you’re right, wAIT KAI GET BACK HERE ! ” and the two teens chased each other are in the cafeteria before sliding onto Soobin’s table.

“ HYUNG HELP, TAE IS TRYING TO KILL ME FOR POINTING OUT HOW CUTE HIS SLEEP OVER WITH HIS BOYFRIEND WAS !! oh hey Yeonjun hyung, Beomgyu hyung. Wait… ”

“ Kai if you keep running, I’ll make applications for a new best friend. Sup Soobin hyung, Yeonjun hyung. Hey Beomgyu. Hold on you all know each other— ”

“ well of course I know who Beomgyu hyung is, you talk about hi— THIS IS CHILD ABUSE ! ”

“ I was asking the teenagers here not the 4th grader ”

“ to answer your question Tae, me and Soobin are childhood friends with Beomgyu. ”

“ ahh okay well have a good lunch, I’ll take this child with me so he won’t bother you anymore with nonsense. ”

“ wait but you were just having a midlife crisis about yesterday ”

“ you didn’t like hanging out with me yesterday Taehyunie ? ”

_ “ those doe eyes with that nickname are dangerous for my heart Beomgyu, what the heck ” _

“ no, it’s not that um I enjoyed yesterday. We perhaps finished about half our assignment and your house is really nice. ”

“ tell him how nice his clothes is t— MOM DAD IS THIS ILLEGAL ?? I HAVE THE POLICE ON SPEED DIAL ! ”

“ Kai, baby, my child, I love you but be quiet, look how red Beomgyu is n— SOOBIN I WAS JUST ABUSED HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN ! ”

“ we’ll leave you two alone to talk, come kids let’s go get food. ”

And just like that, the trio disappeared from view.

“ Taehyunie ? ”

“ oh that, can I call you that ? If not just let me know immediately, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable and— ”

The brunet laughed, “ it’s okay ! I like it, everyone just calls me Tae so the sudden nickname caught me off guard. ”

_ “ that was the cutest laugh I’ve ever heard— ” _

“ I heard you liked my clothes too. ”

“ I’m leaving. ” Taehyun said getting up

“ nooo babe please ! ”

And that’s when the younger almost immediately tripped over nothing.

“ Taehyunie ! are you okay ? what happened ? are you hurt ? ”

“ no I’m okay but what are these sudden pet names, warning a guy. ”

“ sorry that just kind of slipped out, I’ll make sure to just call you ‘ Taehyunie. ’ ”

“ I mean ‘ babe ’ is also okay… ” the brunet mumbled quietly.

“ what was that ? ”

“ HE SAID HE’D LIKE TO BE CALLED YOURS TOO !! ”

“ KAI WHAT ABOUT BEING QUIET DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ! ” the hyungs yelled.

By taking the information that was just yelled at him, Beomgyu bend down and lifted Taehyun’s chin gently, “ really ? you’d like that ? ”

“ yes, ” eyes glittered with excitement, “ yes, I would. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is such a bad ending i’m so sorry kids skvek, there would be a kiss scene but like i can’t write kiss scenes sooo,, oh and also, i’ve got a new fic in progress so stay tuned for that !


End file.
